


Easy A

by bxbyprxncxss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sir Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, mentions of krisho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyprxncxss/pseuds/bxbyprxncxss
Summary: Goody-two shoes Jongin has to make up his F in his music theory class.





	Easy A

**Author's Note:**

> Chanyeol was suppose to be in this, but Baekhyun fits better.

The obnoxiously loud pop sound blasts through Jongin's phone as he groan and reluctantly crawls to his phone, turning off the music. The tall boy almost collapses on his carpeted floor when he finally grabs his glasses and his eyes focus on the numbers centered on his phone. His first class was about to start in 15 minutes and he knew that he wouldn't make it to the other side of the campus in that time. There was no doubt he would be late to his class. A great way to start off another semester. He flung his long legs off his bed and rushed in and out the shower, and headed straight to the door not even bothering to style his hair. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

25 minutes later Jongin arrived at the heavy double doors a bit nervous. He was mainly nervous because there was suppose to be a new professor to take Professor Kim's place. Kim was a nice shorter man with a very fatherly like personality. The class was usually filled with awkward laughter from the corniness of their previous professor who was going to be gone for 2 weeks for newly-wed leave. Jongin recalls him talking about his fiance a few times who goes by the name of Kris. He wondered if the fill-in professor would be mean, intimidating, reckless, or lazy, his mind rambled on and on about the endless pessimistic possibilities until a voice coming from the closed doors interrupt his thoughts and he timidly opens the door to surprisingly see a small class. 

Jongin lets out a breath he realized he's been holding in of relief feeling like he isn't the only one to be late or at least skip class. Jongin ushers himself to a seat up front to get a better look at the new professor who is currently with his back turned writing on the board. In big neat handwriting it reads 'Sir Do'. Jongin scoffs at the extra formality of the word 'sir', but instantly sucks in a breath after seeing the professor. He was of average height, had short black hair, wore very square spectacles and a straight black blazer with a blue collared shirt peaking underneath. 

"Hello," Sir Do bowed, the bass in his voice made Jongin shiver, "I will be your new temporary Music Theory teacher Professor -or Sir- Do." As his eyes scanned the room he made eye contact with the younger boy which made Jongin immediately put his head down, he now regretted sitting in the front. Professor Do's face was very serious and almost expressionless until he looked at Jongin and he let out a small chuckle returning his attention back on the whole class.

During the rest of the period, Jongin could not focus on whatever was coming out of those pretty thick lips. He couldn't stop shifting in his seat from his growing discomfort, running his hand through his still damp hair. After a dreadful hour the bell finally rung and Jongin couldn't leave any quicker. He tried to be the first one to leave, but couldn't stop fumbling with slipping notebooks and folders. There he was, the last one in the class with fallen loose papers surrounding his desk. The boy didn't even notice the older man crouched down to help him with his items until he felt a warm hand on top of his. Their eyes met and Do let out a soft smile grabbing the last of the papers. The elder lent out his smaller hand to help the boy up still on his knees. The position left Jongin's mind racing, but he still carefully gave him his hand. Professor Do's strong grip made Jongin nervous. 

"Are you Kim Jongin?" The shorter man says breaking the silence. Jongin nods, "Y-yes." He stumbles on his words. 

"I've heard good things about you." His heart shaped lips curl into a pleased smile. Jongin nervousness comes back wondering of what he's heard about him. 

"The professors say that you're one of the brightest students especially your dance teacher." Jongin blushes letting out a quiet thank you. 

"Well you should be on your way to your next class, I don't want to be the reason you're late." He smiles and Jongin couldn't leave any faster. The professor eyes don't leave him until the door closes.

~~~~~~~~

Jongin went through all his classes thinking about the professor. He quickly finished his studies and went back to daydreaming about Sir Do. Something about him was ominous, but Jongin liked it. Always being the good boy made him want to act out sometimes. The bell of his last class took him out his daze where he headed back to his shared dorm. 

He groans at the sight of his roommate Baekhyun. They were friends, almost best friend actually, they just act like they hate each other, it was what made their friendship different. Baekhyun was one of the rowdy kids and was known as the whore of the university™. He had to fuck his way to the top because he definitely didn't study or even try with his assignments, it was no secret either. Baekhyun had pride in being a hoe, trying to get in everyones' panties and boxers. 

"Hey Jonginieee~" Baekhyun sings. 

"What do you want Baekhyun?" Jongin sighs.

"Sir Do." Baekhyun says smirking. Jongin stops in his tracks thinking about earlier when he was on his knees. Jongin wouldn't mind to be in that position again. He shook off his thoughts clearing his throat. "Yeah, what about him?"

"You like him?"Baekhyun asked plainly. Jongin almost poked his eye taking out his contacts. 

"No I don't!" Jongin retorted defensively, he felt his cheeks heat up. 

"Bullshit! We have the same class and I saw you up there in front of the class with googly eyes all for him. You want to suck his dick." Jongin choked on air, coughing dramatically. Baekhyun rushed to him patting his back, handing him a glass of water. "I can hook you two up." Jongin began another coughing fit choking on his water.

"I'm cough just going to cough take another shower Baekhyun." Jongin coughs giving Baekhyun back the half empty glass of water.

Jongin hops in the shower as fast as he can to blow off some steam. His muscles relax under the warm water dripping down his body. The water makes him shiver as it makes contact with his lower body. His mind goes to Sir Do as his hands travel down his body.

Jongin's bigger rougher hands didn't match how the professor's felt, so soft and warm. His hands travel down his stomach to his growing erection. He gives himself a few strokes letting out soft groans. He cant help but feel lewd, touching himself to the man he barely knows, but the feeling sinful thoughts rile him up even more. He rims a finger around his hole letting out a moan of relief as he gently presses the finger inside himself. 

Jongin's lets out quiet moans leaning against the wall behind him as the water droplets swim down his body. He eases in another finger thrusting in at a slow pace, scissoring in his tight opening. His moans start to get louder as his finger hits the right spot, fucking himself faster and stroking himself at the same time. He's loud enough to where Baekhyun can probably hear him, but that's the least of his problems, he just needs to be relieved. His breathing starts to get uneven when he starts stroking himself faster, fingers still going at a steady pace. His body feels hot and sticky even under the steamy water. He curled his long fingers pushing him over the edge, letting out a long groan, tan hands covered in white dripping down into the drain. 

He tries to catch his breath removing the two digits and his hand from his softening dick. Jongin can't help but feel somewhat dirty from his scandalous thoughts. 

 

Jongin puts on his glasses plopping onto his bed. Baekhyun isn't there. He hasn't been there since he stepped out the bathroom. He assumes he's taking some "late night classes" from a professor or classmate. It was about 8 pm so he decided to read a bit though his mind was still on his handsome professor as he drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~

Jongin did his usually routine before heading out, this time a little earlier than usual in fear of being late again. He arrived to class about 10 minutes early, not realizing how early he actually was while he was walking and reading. Jongin decides to use a different door since it was closer towards the front and he wouldn't have to take the long walk all the way down to his seat. Jongin's palms start to become sweater as he shyly turned the knob where he indirectly faced his professor. With a book in hand, Professor Do was copying notes on the large chalkboard. He didn't realize he was staring at his hands tightly gripping the chalk, until Professor Do greeted him.

"Oh Good morning Jongin." Do's bass filled voice speaks. That voice. It just makes Jongin melt into a puddle of mush. 

"H-hi Sir Do." Jongin studders, eyes gravitating to his shoes. He feels himself turn red again embarrassed by his speech. 

"Is everything okay? You seem quite on edge." He speaks stepping closer.

"No Sir. I've just been a bit tired lately."

"Well you didn't have to come so early." Do chuckles returning back to his chalkboard. Jongin can't help but stare at the professor's lips as they converse, every syllable looks beautiful passing through his thick pink lips. 

Jongin shows himself to his desk where he puts his things down taking out what he needs for class. Professor Do makes some small talk while still focused on the board, asking about his studies. 

 

Jongin's mind was blank. He couldn't keep his eyes on his exam, he felt like the crowded class was fixed on him though it was only his professor's intense eyes on him. He started to feel hot and sweaty as he shifted in his seat. He forgot every note, every music method as he started rushing through his paper. He still felt the piercing feeling of someone staring at him when he came to a halt on one of the critical thinking questions. 

Then that's when the bell rung. Shit. He know he missed at least 20 questions out of the 60 that he tried his best to answer. 

Everybody rushed out the class along with Jongin who was flushed after Sir Do gave him a unsatisfied look. 

 

Jongin's mind was stressing on his mid-term. He was a straight A student and he was sure that the test would drastically ruin his grade. It was about 4 pm and most people were most likely in the library studying. Baekhyun wasn't in the dorm so he was probably in the library too sucking somebody off for at least a B+. Jongin tried to take his mind off the class with a new chapter of a book. He looked in his backpack, not there. The nightstand? Not there. The drawer? Not there either. He recollected his memory when it struck him. He left it under his desk, in the class he dreaded most. Music Theory. Jongin needed his daily book so he sighed getting up from the comfort of his bed, grabbed his keys and headed to the other side of campus. 

~~~~~~

Jongin arrived to the front door of his class for the second time again. Letting out a deep breath his shaky hands reached for the door, but he didn't open it. The sound of the shaking desk and deep breathy moans came from the echoing auditorium. 

Jongin couldn't help but be somewhat curious so he took a peek through the agape opening. To his suspicion he saw what was causing his uneasiness. Baekhyun was bent over doggy style on Professor Do's desk with Do's short figure statured behind him. Baekhyun was a moaning mess beneath the professor, though Baekhyun wasn't Jongin's primary focus. He was focus on the body moving into the passive boy at a lightning speed. 

The sound of skin clapping getting louder with every motion. The professor's soft hands were buried into Baekhyun's deep brown hair, pulling his slumped body up to his ear. Baekhyun's face was flushed sweat dripping down from his hairline. Professor Do's glasses were still stuck to his face as he relentlessly pounded into Baekhyun's soft ass. Professor let out low grunts while Baekhyun was full out moaning not even trying to hold back his sounds of pleasure as it echoed through the auditorium. Professor Do's hands traveled down to Baekhyun's pink lips, stuffing it with his fingers to quiet down his cry.

Jongin wasn't even thinking about his book now as he started to feel that uncomfortable feeling in his repressing denim. His body was glued in place and while his eyes were fixed on the professor's swift motions. The professor's hand were rapidly stroking Baekhyun's hard-on, while his other gripping Baekhyun's wrists, pinning his slender hands above his backside. Baekhyun was close, he only knew from his voice announcing it to the vacated room. That's when his eyes rolled into the back of his head letting out an long wail as he came onto the desk in front of him. The professor followed shortly after painting Baekhyun's back in the sticky substance. Jongin believed he saw enough so he quietly and quickly closed the door shut going back to his dorm.

 

Jongin was scarred for lack of a better word. It's not like he didn't want to see it, admittedly he did stay there way longer than he actually should have and the strain in his pants definitely showed how much he actually enjoyed what he saw.

He heard the sound of his shared bedroom door creaking while he was absentmindedly watching some dull reality show. He didn't even take his eyes off the screen as Baekhyun's smaller figure strutted towards his bed frame.

"I found your book." Baekhyun peeped with a big smile on his face. 

"Yeah thanks. Where did you find it?" Jongin asked. 

"Oh it was under your desk in Mr.Do's class." Baekhyun said taking the remote sitting on his side of the room.

"Sir Do." Jongin corrected. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "So what were you doing in there?" Jongin went on. 

"Oh nothing, you know just asking about the test then I saw that book under your desk." Jongin responded with a simple "oh" while he blankly starred at his novel's cover. 

"Why do you look so shaken up Jonginie~" The dazed boy shakes his head in response, "I'm just a bit tired that's all. I'm going to sleep."

Baekhyun shrugs off Kai's odd antic as him being himself though Jongin knows the true reason for his distance.

Truly Jongin was a bit upset to say the least, not even because he caught his crush fucking Baekhyun, but because Baekhyun got to him first. He was jealous to say the least.

~~~~~~~~

Jongin unwantedly goes to class, he actually appreciating the long dreadful hallways that's keeping him farther from opening the long avoided double doors. Lollygagging to his seat in the front while there are a few students to fill in the empty seats.

Class goes as usual with a heavy tension in the air that Jongin still can't get used to, the loud bell once again scaring Jongin out of his daydreams. 

"Have a good day everyone," The professor smooth voice announces, "Jongin could you please stay behind." The teacher asks pushing up his slipping spectacles. Jongin gulps, but nonetheless complies and is end up the last one in class for a cause this time.

He dazed out after the first few words Sir Do began to speak. "Jongin...Jongin!" Jongin jumps a bit in surprise of his tone. He wasn't even paying attention to the words coming out of the professor's sweet lips. The professor sighs grabbing white binder full of used papers, making his way towards the taller boy. "You got an F on your mid-term Jongin."

Jongin was more than disappointed to say the least. He runs his hand through his hair grabbing a seat in front of the professor's desk along with the thick packet. He studied all damn year for this mid-term, even taking breaks from his beloved Netflix list to go to the library during his free weekends. Jongin's parents would be so disappointed in him, he can't fail his main class. He studies the sheets of paper as Sir Do studies him.

"Jongin I don't know what has been going on but you seem to be distracted during class." Do questions more than states. Jongin looks up at him with glistening puppy dog eyes. He's never been thus disappointed in himself. He's never even failed a class the 2 years he's been here. This teacher is actually going to ruin his schooling.

"I usually don't do this, but I know you're an exceptionally good student and this exam is very important Jongin." Jongin nods not speaking focusing on the professor's pillowy lips saying his name. He knows his ears are turning red as he looks down, fiddling with his papers. "I can give you a bit of extra credit that can help your grade. Come to class around 5 after my last class."

Jongin stands up giving his teacher a grateful bow, "Thank you sir. I promise I won't disappoint you again." Jongin says grabbing his books rushing to his next class.

 

The halls were practically empty as Jongin made his way to his newly most dreaded class. He was welcomed through the double doors with the hums of a sweet voice coming from the professor who was erasing some neatly written cursive on the board.

"Sir Do?" Jongin says knocking on the wall not wanting to startled the smaller guy. "Hello Jongin." Do mumbles, still preoccupied on the large blackboard.

Jongin twiddles his thumbs standing there a bit awkwardly waiting for his assignment.

The professor finishes his cleaning as he gestures the shy boy towards a seat in front of his desk. "Jongin you're a good boy right?" The professor asks taking off his glasses sitting then next on the sleek black desk.

"Y-yes Sir Do." Jongin responds with a soft voice feeling the same nervousness as the first day he saw the professor. 

"Call me Sir." Do commands with an intimidating stare.

The air was tense in the still room, the only noise was the echo of the analog clock ticking. Jongin can feel his heart beating, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the situation, but nonetheless obediently does what he says.

"Yes Sir." Jongin responds shyly trying to avoid Do's hard gaze.

"Mhm good. Now will you do as I say?" Sir Do questions, sitting back in his seat tapping his fingers on his thigh.

"I'm sorry Sir, b-but w-what does this have to do wi-with my grad-"

"This is for your grade," He interrupts "now answer my question."

Now he's confused. Jongin doesn't know what he's gotten into. He doesn't want to be rude and ask too many questions, but the way the elder is talking to him is making him a bit heated. He shifts in his seat again pulling his long loose shirt over his crotch.

"Yes Sir, I will do as you say." Jongin breathes out as he begins to twiddle his thumbs again.

"Good." Do stands, unlocking the bottom drawer of his desk.

Jongin gets nervous. 'Is this a drug deal? Is he going to kill me?' His eyes shift around the room, but he feels helpless as his mind goes through all the possible outcomes.

His dread is ceased when the professor pulls out a cute black box with a blue ribbon around it. Jongin finally let's out a breath, thinking what scary thing can come from a box with a ribbon, though he was still curious.

"Come here Jongin." The professor fingers doing a "come here" motion and he listens feeling a shiver go down his back.

Unexpectedly the professor swiftly grabs Jongin's hips giving him a rough kiss. Jongin is shocked, for lack of a better word, but he doesn't pull away because it's not like he doesn't want this to be happening. This feels a bit risky since they are in an unlocked classroom, but Jongin could care less about that right now. He moans when Sir Do tugs his hair earning a deep chuckle from the professor.

Jongin can't help but feel somewhat dirty since he is known as a good kid who would never fuck his teacher, but Jongin was craving it. He was thirsty.

Jongin decided to undo his own pants since his hands weren't really preoccupied. Sir Do wraps Jongin's long legs around his waist with no hassle, sitting him on top of his desk. Sir Do's lips trail to the younger boy's neck, biting above his collar bone, getting another moan out of Jongin.

Suddenly Jongin is flipped over, face down on the desk and ass up. Do harshly tugs Jongin's hair planting softer kisses on the back of his neck and near his ear.

"You know you've been bad babydoll." Do moans in his ear between kisses. "And bad boys get punished, isn't that right."

Jongin doesn't answer earning him a tight hold around his neck. "Answer me baby boy."

"Yes Sir!" Jongin chokes out when the professor finally takes his hand from his throat.

"That's a good boy." Do lets go of Jongin's hair giving his ear a kiss. His hand roams his thigh and the thin material covering his ass. 

Jongin starts getting impatient and grinds himself back against Do's thigh. Do pulls down his boxers only to give his bottom a hard smack that made Jongin yelp in a mix of pleasure and pain. 

"Did I tell you to move?" Do asks, pinning the younger's hands behind the his back, only to give him another two smacks for not answering and for defying him.

"No Sir." Jongin sniffles tears blurring his vision. "Good boy." Do praises rubbing his reddening cheeks.

Do opens the black box pulling out lube and a baby blue plug. With his fingers slippery and sticky Do rims his finger around Jongin's entrance.

"Sir please." Jongin whines "Stop teasing me already."

Jongin lets out another long moan when Do's hands lands on his left cheek leaving a sting. 

"Oh no baby, that isn't how this works. You need to listen to me and stop being so fucking defiant." Do warns forcing his wet fingers in his tight hole curling his fingers in and out at a fast pace. Jongin is seeing stars and tries to control himself, but can't help screaming out. Even a few tears roll down his face from the pain, but it feels so bad yet so good. 

Do quickly pull his fingers out transitioning back to his more gentle self, rubbing the red marks on his student's ass. Do grabs the baby blue plug slowly pushing it inside Jongin until only the jewel is showing. 

"So pretty." Do coos kissing his bruised bottom all the way back up to his neck.

Do flips him back over to see Jongin's flushed red face, panting heavily on the desk. The boy above plants kisses all over his face making Jongin giggle then goes back to his lips for a slow soft kiss, the complete opposite of how everything started off.

"You did so well baby," Do spoke breaking the silence in the room, "but I need you to be a good boy and listen to me okay?" Jongin nods with a small 'yes' as Do helps the boy sit up, pulling his boxers all the way on. 

"I want you to wear that plug for the next three days and you'll pass your exam." Do commands with his hands rubbing his still bare thighs. Do leans to whisper in Jongin's ear, "You better not dare touch yourself either." He says giving his thigh a squeeze.

"Okay Sir." Jongin says, voice laced with a bit uncertainty, but is willing nonetheless.

"Good." Do utters giving Jongin his pants before giving him a peck on the lips.

 

Jongin sort of stumbles to his dorm. Not only was his ass in agony, but he still had the weighted plug in him. He definitely didn't plan his "exam" to go this way, not that he really had a problem with it, but it felt so immoral. The worse part was that he didn't even get the release he was so desperate for. Jongin pouts at the thought finally plopping down on his bed. A whimper escaping his lips when he felt the plug shift.

Baekhyun was nowhere to be seen, that Jongin thanked god for. He had enough teasing for the day and didn't want a different kind of teasing from his annoying roommate. Jongin doesn't even know how to describe today. It was odd. He felt so...sinful, but sinning never seemed so good about now.

~~~~~~~~~~~

72 hours. Three days didn't seem that long, especially for someone like Jongin who wasn't that sex crazy, but it was hard after the second day. Jongin was starting to get restless, he was like a dog in heat and he just need to fuck something, or at least someone fuck him.

Jongin was the first one in class once again, so Do decided to use the few minutes of class to torment the student. 

"Hello favorite student." Do greets, adjusting his falling glasses. Jongin rolls his eyes, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, but Baekhyun isn't here." Jongin retorts continuing to take his papers and utensils out of his bag. Jongin was still a bit angry at Do for that incident. I mean he did fuck his friend in that same class. On that same desk as Jongin was last afternoon, like he wasn't just going to let that go. Some of the frustration was probably coming from the fact that he was still sexually frustrating, so he was pissed that Baekhyun could get what he wants, but he couldn't.

Do looks a bit flustered, but went back to his unfazed demeanor heading back to his desk waiting for class to start. Jongin kind of regretted talking back after receiving cold stares from Do's dark eyes every time he got the chance.

"So when sequences fit together to create a harmony that's- well we can finish this tomorrow. Jongin I need to stay after." Do announces, saying the last sentence a bit lower for only Jongin to here. Baekhyun lets out an "ohh" like an elementary school child, resulting in Jongin to give him the finger and the professor waving his hand signaling the immature boy to leave. Baekhyun pouts walking out the room with his nose up.

"Do you need something professor?" Jongin questions unamused. Jongin was a bit intimidated, but tried to keep his cool exterior, though on the inside he was anxious.

Do stayed in the front of the class motioning for the taller boy to 'come here'. Jongin reluctantly made his way to the suited man where the professor pulled his hair for a forceful, deep kiss. 

"Why are you so bad today darling, hm?" Do mutters taking off his belt in the process.

"I'm not the bad one, since I don't fuck my students." Jongin counters boldly. Jongin realizes that was not the right answer when he found himself bent over the desk, a belt lash coming to his covered bottom. 

"I don't think you can tell me what to do because you are the one that still needs a grade." Do says with another lash coming to his backside, causing Jongin to moan softly trying to control his impulses. 

"I bet Baekhyun already has a-" another lash gets sent to his tender cheek. Do flips him over where Jongin is sat on the hard desk. He moans at his ass still being sore and the plug finding its way deeper inside him. 

"If you want to be treated like a slut I can treat you like a slut." Do says. He pulls Jongin to his feet making him get on his knees as he pulls down his boxers and slacks to his ankles. 

Jongin was more than turned on at the Sir's dominance, and couldn't help but stare at the older's man hard-on. It wasn't very big length wise, but it had a lot of girth. Jongin felt himself drool a bit before Do broke Jongin's trail of thought.

"Be a good slut and take my cock baby." Jongin whined at his words, but hesitantly began to sucking him off, swirling the tip with his tongue, already leaking with precum. Earning a groan from Sir Do, Jongin fit more of Do's member into his mouth basically to the point of deepthroating.

"That's a good boy, fuck." Do groans locking eyes with Jongin who was staring back with innocent eyes and a flustered face. The praise encouraged the boy to go faster, making Do let low moans and heavier breathing. Jongin moaned feeling good about himself when Do grabbed his hair, thrusting into his mouth. 

"That's it baby, be a good cumslut for me." Do said, feeling his cock twitch in his throat. Jongin gagged a bit when Do started to face fuck him harder, dirty nothings spilling out his mouth. 

"I thought you wanted be treated like Baekhyun, baby." Do growls as Jongin gags, from his abused throat. Do's thrust became sloppier as his hips began to shake, praise coming from his thick lips. He finally came into Jongin's mouth, some of it dribbling down his chin, though he tried swallowing most of it.

Do cooed at him, "Good boy. Now what do you say?"

"Thank you Sir. Sorry Sir." Jongin says almost instinctively, blushing a little after realizing what he said and has done.

"Ah, you're so cute Jongin." Do smiles helping clean up his face with some Kleenex, making the boy blush more.

"Now you need to hurry to your next class." Do says straightening his tie. 

Jongin pouts, "But-"

"No buts." Do buttons his pants. "Tomorrow. Now get to your next class." Do goes on giving him a quick peck on the lips before he leaves the class. Jongin walks awkwardly to his next class face still flushed.

 

Jongin groggily goes to his dorm to lay down where Baekhyun is legs crossed on Jongin's bed with a wine glass.

"Baekhyun get off my fucking bed, today was a long day." Jongin whines tapping his foot on the carpeted floor. 

"Mhm I bet it was." Baekhyun says taking a swig of wine. 

'Mhm? What the hell does that suppose to mean.' Jongin slips out aloud.

"Sis. I'm going to call you sis. You know damn well you been fucking and I know who it is." Jongin feels exposed so he takes a seat. 

"No I haven't, I been studying." Jongin says taking out his contacts.

"Studying dick." Baekhyun says taking another swig. Jongin almost pokes his eye out in shock. 

"You expect me, the professional hoe, to not know when you, the preppy goody Jongin, is getting dicked down by the substitute? I'm not stupid Jonginie." 

"Could've fooled me." Jongin mumbles.

"What was that? You know I could tell everyone."

"I didn't even admit to it." Jongin says putting on his glasses, sighing once his butt reaches the plush bed.

"You are terrible at being bad. I can see right through you." Baekhyun sighs, "Also your ass obviously hurts. Poor baby." Baekhyun coos before getting smacked with a pillow thrown by flustered Jongin.

"Stop teasing me." Jongin pouts covering his face with his pillow.

"So how is he?" Baekhyun asks.

"Baekhyun!" Jongin yells at his annoyingly nosy friend. "You should know anyways." Baekhyun acts hurt.

"I would never!" He exclaims defensively. Jongin just gives him a whatever look.

"Okay maybe once, but I needed to bring up that grade." Baekhyun pouts. "You aren't one to talk either!"

Jongin just scoffs turning his head away from Baekhyun where he pesters him all night trying to get something out of him.

 

Today was finally the day Jongin was waiting for the most. He's been waiting patiently for three days, he was practically straining to not fuck any boy he saw remotely attractive. The plug didn't make anything better the slightest shift made his blood rush to his dick, especially dance class.

Soon as the classroom was abandoned, he literally threw himself onto the smaller boy wanting anything, his rough touch under, kiss soft lips on his. Jongin was desperate for anything to relieve his desires. 

Jongin rubbed Do's crotch through his pants, but Do tightly grabbed his wrist pulling him away. Jongin whined at the lost of not being able to touch him. 

"So impatient baby boy." Do tsks at the boy looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Jongin was willing to take him there and now, not caring about anyone stepping in class earlier than expected. 

"I need you, Sir." Jongin breathlessly says biting down onto the other boy's neck.

"Wait." Do stops Jongin and he pouts. "We can't do this right now I have another class in about ten minutes."

"I don't care who sees us, I just need you inside me." Jongin begs. Do smirks at his willingness straightening his tie. 

"Wait for me. Come here at five and I promise I can help your problem." Do sincerely says.

"But-"

"Jongin I told you no 'buts'." The bell rings and Jongin disappointingly leaves to his next class.

 

Jongin gets home more sexually frustrated than he woke up this morning, but he assumed it would be worth it in a little while. It was only about 4:30 right now which Jongin sighed about since there would be an extra 30 minutes he had to wait, since he didn't want to show too early. The dorm was oddly quiet since Baekhyun usually was home earlier than Jongin blasting some poor quality cartoons or even playing Overwatch or some other childish things that typical teenage boys would watch.

Jongin lazily dropped his bags soon he stepped foot in the door. He heard the faint sound of converse in the shared dorm room as he made his way to the sound.

"Baekhyun?" Jongin announced opening the door, to his bewilderment saw Baekhyun and his professor on his bed.

Baekhyun was already pantless, while the professor was fully clothes kissing up on Baekhyun's neck back to his lip. Jongin stood there for a while until they noticed he was there.

This was the second time this happened and Jongin was raging with the two boys who started without him could tell.

"Wait here." The professor says to Baekhyun.

"Come back soon Soo." Baekhyun says playfully giggling.

Do is met with an obviously angry Jongin which Do teases.

"Nice knowing my two favorites share a room." Do speaks. Earning an eye roll from the boy to where Jongin is thrown on the bed in response.

"Hands and knees Jongin." Do commands.

Jongin responds with a low 'no' to get something out of him. This caused Baekhyun to tease Jongin saying 'ohhh' like a schoolgirl. Jongin knew he shouldn't have disobeyed him when Do strips off Jongin's sweater, almost ripping it off.

"It wasn't a question baby." Do says harshly giving his hair a pull so his lips could meet his.

Baekhyun was still on edge of the bed watching the two make-out session that he whined about so Do gave him some attention too rubbing Baekhyun's thighs up to his boxers where he palmed the boy's length through the thin material. While Soo's hands we're on Baekhyun's thighs and covered erection, his lips trailed down Jongin's lips to his neck leaving marks on neck and collarbone.

The room was filled with Baekhyun's soft feminine whimpers, in contrast of Jongin's low groans when Soo finally found that sweet spot making Jongin moan.

Do's lips left Jongin making their way to Baekhyun where he had all the attention making Jongin whine.

Do took off Baekhyun's top to leave him only in his boxers where Do's hand was playing with his hardening member. Jongin pouted while he took his pants off and started to help himself. If Do wasn't going to help him, he was going to help himself. Jongin's hand found it's way around his leaking erection where he stroked himself at a slow pace resulting in a heavy moan escaping his lips.

Do didn't respond kindly to this.

Jongin ended up on his hands and knees completely bare, while a topless Soo was fucking him with the plug that was inside him.

"You're so wet and needy baby." Do groans in his ear while Baekhyun is on his knees giving Soo a blowjob. Liquids are dripping down his thighs letting out a sequence of whimpers and whines. The toy wasn't enough for Jongin and he was going at an incredibly slow speed and Jongin's legs were shaking.

"Please go faster Sir." Jongin pleads, but Do just takes the plug out completely leaving him feeling empty, letting out a soft cry

"Why couldn't you just be a good boy like Baekhyun, hm?" Do says between moans, stroking Baekhyun's hair.

"Baekhyun come here." Do demands. Baekhyun removes his mouth from Soo's cock where a string a saliva follows, but comes up to get a kiss, Soo tasting himself. "Good boy Baekhyun." Do praises and Baekhyun just giggles in response going back to taste Do's soft lips.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I've been bad just fuck me please. I need you. Please Sir." Jongin asks sincerely. He feels like he's been waiting forever to have Soo to just fuck him to the point of begging.

"Ohh I like hearing you beg like a whore." Do sultry voice speaks making Jongin moan at his words. "I guess we have teased you enough." Do says flipping Jongin over to place kisses all over his from his lips, down to his neck, to his nipples that Baekhyun decides to help with squeezing and twisting them.

Do reaches Jongin's bare ass that he plants kisses on rimming his entrance with his tongue. Jongin is practically dripping and Do licks it all up going back to his hole where he thrusts his tongue in and out of Jongin, having to use his hands to hold down his squirming hips.

Jongin lets out pitiful moans as Do begins tongue fucking his ass, Baekhyun kisses Jongin to help quiet his moans which only helps temporarily.

Do stops to line himself up with Jongin giving Jongin's lips a kiss as he fills him up with his thick cock, them both moaning out in unison. He stays still for a minute before moving his hips at a steady pace.

Jongin is in pure bliss. It's what he needed the most and he finally got it even if he had to share it with Baekhyun.

"Can you be a good slut and take Baekhyun's cock?" Do asks Jongin. Jongin responds with a 'mhm' and Baekhyun starts face fucking Jongin as Do begins snapping his hips into Jongin.

"Fuck you're so tight for me." Do praises with a tight grip around his waist, slamming into him at godspeed. Jongin's moans are suppressed by Baekhyun, moaning around Baekhyun's cock. Baekhyun lets out a heavy moan lightly tugging Jongin's soft hair.

"That's a good slut, taking two cocks at once like a good boy." Do moans, almost close. All three of them are moaning messes by now. The room is filled with muffled moans, sound of skin slapping together, just so dirty and Jongin loves it.

Baekhyun pulls out of Jongin's mouth stroking himself at a fast pace finishing on Jongin's face.

Do reaches his hand down to help Jongin get off fisting his reddened cock making Jongin cry out cumming onto his stomach and Do's hand. Do finishes shortly after inside him riding out both of their orgasms.

All three of them are an exhausted sticky mess while Do helps both of his boys calm down and clean up after themselves.

 

Needless to say Baekhyun and Jongin passed that class with flying colors.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you had to read that xx


End file.
